Bruno: The 4th Rowdyruff Boy
by pvtnodzo
Summary: I found my first fanfiction that I wrote and decided to put it online. Please R
1. Chapter 1: The Boys Rule!

Chapter 1

Everyone knows the stories of the Rowdyruff Boys. They were created as a weapon by Mojo jojo to rid Townsville of the Powerpuff Girls so he could take over the city. The boys failed, but a new threat looms over Townsville, a fourth Rowdyruff Boy has been discovered. Bruno was his name, and he lived a life by himself. His brothers fought the Powerpuff Girls and beat them, taking control of the city of Townsville. However, Bruno didn't celebrate with his brothers, but seemed to hate them. He would end up being the Boys's downfall and get the girl he fell so madly in love with. This is Bruno's story.

After the three original Rowdyruff Boys failed him, Mojo Jojo created Bruno, the fourth Rowdyruff boy to outnumber the Girls. Unfortunately, the boys were cocky and shoved their younger counterpart around, laughing at him. They went to fight without him, always losing to the girls, in which Bruno would pay them back for their torture by making fun that they lost to girls. The last fight, the fight that the boys won, was a fight that is etched into Townsville history. The three went off to fight, but this time, Bruno was brought with them. The Girls gasped when the three boys revealed their fourth brother. "What? A fourth?" Blossom uttered in disbelief. "Don't worry, we'll still kick their butts, just like we always do." Buttercup smirked. Bubbles gasped, then got ready for the fight. Buttercup delivered the first blow across the jaw of Butch, and the fight began. Bruno just simply watched his brothers fight as punches and kicks were thrown, but at the end of it, the boys rose victorious over their female counterparts. They simply laughed and flew away, leaving the three bodies of the girls there, as well as Bruno.


	2. Chapter 2: Why Would he save us?

Chapter 2

Bruno growled back as the Boys laughed and flew out of earshot. "You'll pay for this!" Bruno yelled, the Boys too far to hear him. He grabbed the body of Blossom, putting it over his left shoulder, Bubbles, whom he draped over his right shoulder, and Buttercup, whom he carried, bridal style, to their house, knocking at the professors door.

The professor gasped, seeing his creations limp, almost dead, but the professor took Blossom and Bubbles from Bruno, running inside and motioned for Bruno to follow him. Bruno followed the professor to his lab. He looked around, the limp body of Buttercup still in his arms. The professor grabbed Buttercup from Bruno and laid all three on a table. He hooked them up to machines to pump life into them. As the machines did their job, the professor finally started to calm down. He looked at the orange shirt wearing boy in front of him. Bruno, his brown, curly hair covered by an orange baseball cap he wore backwards, as his brother Brick had. Bruno looked up at the professor and explained what had happened and his non-existant role in the fight. After Bruno's explination, the professor smiled at him. The professor seemed to trust Bruno now. Yes, he was a Rowdyruff Boy, but he did not aid his brethren in the fight that had destroyed the professors creations. A beeping could be heard from one of the machines and quickly, the professor ran out of the room. As soon as he did, Bruno walked up to Buttercup's limp body and grabbed her hand, tears falling down his eyes as he looked at the damage his brothers had done to her and her sisters. He felt his heart break as he saw Buttercup like this. He gasped lightly and jumped back, trying to figure out these emotions that flooded him. He knew one was sadness, but this other one, this feeling like he wanted to do whatever he could to help the dark-haired, green-eyed girl that laid limp a few feet in front of him. He sat down, tears still falling from his eyes, seeing the girls this way, especially Buttercup. Hearing the door to the lab open, Bruno regained his composure, hiding how upset he was from the professor as the professor refilled a liquid needed to run the machines.

After what seemed like forever, but was only about 6 hours, the girls eyes fluttered open as they looked up at the professor, smiling. "What happened?" Bubbles finally said. The professor explained all that had happened. "Well, the Rowdyruff Boys beat you, and this boy passed you on the road and flew you back here. He had you two" He pointed to Blossom and Bubbles, "over his shoulders and carried Buttercup in his arms."

Buttercup and Bruno shared a glance as Buttercup looked at the boy in the orange shirt. She flashed back to the fight as she remembered seeing him stand next to Butch as the boys and girls stared each other down. Bruno tried to put on a light smile, but Buttercup wouldn't hear it. After the professor left with Bruno, Buttercup whispered in Bubbles's ear, who, in turn, whispered in Blossom's ear. "He's the fourth Rowdyruff Boy. Why would he save us?"


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend

Chapter 3

The next day, Bruno awoke to the three girls standing over him as he lay, sound asleep, on the professors couch. He was awoken with a thunk to his head by Buttercup and he groaned. "mmmph... 5 more minutes." He rolled over and fell back asleep, but was awoken when he hit the ground in front of the girls, who picked him up and tossed him onto the couch. "Ok..." Blossom began, "We don't like your brothers, yet you save us, then convince our father you're the greatest thing since sliced bread! What is this, some sort of Rowdyruff plan? You going to kill us again and the Professor too?" Blossom and Buttercup stood with their arms crossed, and an angry look on their face. Bubbles just stood there, being her cutesy self.

Bruno shook his head. "No, its not that at all. I don't like my brothers as much as you don't like them!" Buttercup scoffed. "Hah! Yeah right, and what next? You're gonna try to make us believe that Princess turned over a new leaf?" Bruno looked at the green female. "But it's true! You gotta believe me! Every time they lose to you, they took all their frustrations out on me!" Bruno lifted up his shirt, showing off bruise marks on his chest, and his arms. Bubbles turned away, seeing those scars, Blossom looked shocked, and Buttercup was amazed by the bruises. "See? They cause me pain because they can't defeat you!"

All of a sudden, a noise was heard, it was the Girl's help line. They sighed, hearing a monster was attacking downtown Townsville. Blossom sighed. "We don't believe you, but I know a way we can. If you defeat the monster thats destroying downtown Townsville by yourself, then we'll believe you, but otherwise, we cant." Bruno nodded and walked out of the door, flying off to his fight, leaving an orange trail behind him. The three girls followed in pursuit. Bruno and the girls arrived, a monstrous fish with 3 eyes was destroying the city.

"Hey freak!" Bruno called out. The fish saw him and roared, swinging at him. Bruno easily dodged and tried to hit a fist to the monster's stomach, but failed as the monster swung his other hand, hitting Bruno and slamming him into an office building, busting him through a window. Bruno recoved and shook off his pain as he flew back to the monster. Bruno hit a fist in one of his eyes and smiled as the monster wailed in pain. Bruno then attacked the monster's scond and third eyes, the creature clutching all three of them, trying to ease the pain. Using his power, Bruno created a ball of energy that resembled a soccer ball. He threw the ball, the energy hitting the monster and throwing him back into the water.

Bruno smiled and lifted up his hands. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAL!" He screamed like a Spanish soccer announcer. The girls smiled and chuckled. Buttercup giggled and wrapped an arm around Bruno's shoulders and he saw Blossom smile at him. He had earned the respect of the Powerpuff Girls and went with them on their fights. Bruno seemed to be close to Buttercup, and Buttercup seemed to toy around with Bruno. They had established a friendship, but Bruno wanted more. He wanted her love.


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Battle

Chapter 4

Bruno and the girls were talking and laughed, his friendship extending to the other two girls, but he seemed to be the closest to Buttercup. The help line rang. Laughter was heard at the other end. "So girls, I hear you three are back." That was undoubtedly Brick's voice. Blossom smiled. "Yep, we're back. I think its about time we end you three, once and for all." And with that, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bruno flew out of the Girls's house and to the center of town.

Bruno stood behind Buttercup, keeping himself a secret to the Rowdyruff Boys. Once he heard three people hit the ground, he smiled, and stepped out beside Buttercup. "Hello brothers, did you miss me?" Brick, Boomer, and Butch looked over at Bruno, "So, this is where you've been, brother?" Bruno stood in front of the girls, chuckling. "I told you, I'd make you three pay for what you've done." Brick and Bruno growled at each other, and Bruno threw the first punch, sending Brick back into a building. The fight then began.

Bruno teamed up with Blossom to fight Brick, Bubbles fought Boomer, and Buttercup went to fight Butch. After a while of beating on Brick, he let Blossom have her turn and those two fought. He looked over at Buttercup's fight and saw Butch slug her across the jaw. Bruno froze and he glared, his glare frozen on Butch and he screamed, making the other six fighters turn towards Bruno, who grabbed Butach and punched him hard in the face, knocking him down, them making him eat punch after punch until Brick socked Bruno, knocking him back. Blossom then hit Brick, knocking him back to her and they resumed the fight. Both Blossom and Bubbles decided to end their Rowdyruff Boy in the fashion they did the second time they beat them, then every time afterwards, they embarassed the boys until they shrunk down to size and retreated. Buttercup and Bruno kept fighting Butch and as Bruno assaulted Butch, Buttercup made him shink more and more until he was just as small as the other two Boys. The boys retreated and Buttercup smiled at Bruno, kissing his cheek. "Thanks, but I could have handled myself."

Bruno blushed at Buttercup and kissed her cheek right back, which made her blush as well as Blossom and Bubbles giggled and flew off, leaving Bruno and Buttercup alone. The two smiled at each other and flew back to the girls's house, hand in hand.


End file.
